grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
GTS Wrestling Roster
Wrestlers * Ace Marxman - GTS Tag Team Champion (Also wrestles in SWF) * Brandon the Bull (Also wrestles in UWA) * Bruiser Bonifer Fuckin Bad Ass * Bull James (Inactive) (Also wrestles in BBWF) * Carpet Muncher worst superstar in GTS and should be loser belt loser * Cronin (Hasn't appeared in months) (Also wrestles in UWA) * Draiken * Drax Maysin * El Jefe Rojo * Fake Manabo * Galindo * Giant Leather (Also wrestles in SWF) - SWF World Tag team Championships * Grim - YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion (Owner of GTS) * Jay "The Key" Evans * Jay Kirby * Jay Medic - GTS Tag Team Champion * Jeff The Killer - GTS United States Champion * Jimmy Controversy * Joe Wolf - [[GTS Million Dollar Championship|'GTS Million Dollar Champion']] * Kain Magyar- DF Champion * Kamakazzy * Kleetus Bailey - GTS Champion * Lance Scaper * The Lunatic Ginge * Manabo * The Mark - GTS Hardcore Champion * Mathias Glass (Also wrestles in BBWF) * Matt Castle - GTS Intercontinental Champion * Max Frost * Olfrick Strongclaw * Oliver Clothesoff * Pete Corvus * PITA Kid * Prince Akkanatan (Also wrestles in BBWF) * Red Scorpion (Also wrestles in BBWF) * Robbie E (Also wrestles in BBWF and TNA Impact Wrestling) * Slenderdick * Sodapop Smith - GTS Tag Team Champion * TJ Blade (Also wrestles in UWA) * Tommy Salami * Tony Emerald - [[Loser Belt|'GTS Loser Belt' ]] * Vendetta * Vlad Drago * Waylon Kage * The Whompis Jobbers The following people are Jobbers in GTS, people who always lose (Usually in Squash Matches). An interesting note is that most of the jobbers wear masks or morph suits. * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins * Danny Dildo * The Green Orkel * Red Rump Ranger * Spider-Dick * Stink * The Vortex Former * Brian Myers (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins)-Raw * Burger King Hippo (Currently wrestles in SWF as Sprinkles the Clown) - SWF Tag Team Championship * Crooked Hillary * Dave Michaels * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF) * DGDX Animation * Donald Plump * Grime * Humpback * Jamie * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kidd * Joe Bronson * Jordan Oliver (Currently Wrestles in UWA * Justin Bread * Kain Magyar's Dad * Lowlife Lowie * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Mort * Mypalalex * Rob Fury ( Owner of SWF ) * Stan Horowitz Referees * Ed the Referee * Dalton Hawkins (Occassionally) * Grim (Occassionally) * Ryan Rumble * The Snowman * Spider-Dick (Occassionally) * The Whompis (Occassionally) Celebrity Guests Several pro wrestlers have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Billy Gunn * Blue Meanie * Bull James * Gillberg * Hornswoggle * The Great Khali * JTG * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt Gimmicks * Ice Demon * Pimp Cara *El Jefe Rojo * Dollkitten * Heel Wife - (Grims Wife) * Pencilarms * Mark Haggerty (Also appears on BBWF)